Of Dreams and Peaches
by Vampidity
Summary: Was it just a dream? Or, was that night truly real? And why is she being stalked by an owl?*****Rating May Change as the story goes furhter. You are warned!
1. Peaches

Peaches

The smell drifted through Sarah's sleep deprived brain and with it came the reminder of last nights adventure or was it a dream. The scent was so familiar yet it left her head spinning and her heart longing for something that seemed to dance just out of reach. Making her way downstairs to the kitchen, she found Karen preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning Sarah!" Karen called to her as she pulled English Muffins from the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Sarah looked around the kitchen trying to find the source of the smell that had awoken her. Sitting on the counter in a bowl were three ripe peaches. Picking one from its resting place, she tentatively took a bite from it and chewed even slower. Nothing happened. Sarah let the half eaten peach fall back into the bowl.

"I don't think I'm hungry," was Sarah's reply as she ran back to her room.


	2. Forgetting

Forgetting

Sarah felt like she was forgetting something. Something that was extremely important. Running around her room she looked for some sort of reminder for whatever it was that seemed to be so important to her that it was driving her to such lengths. It felt like as every second passed she was losing more and more of it. She had to find it and soon.

Finally, a small red object came into her view. Plucking it up from its hiding place, she held it to her chest as if it might disappear. Sarah took a seat on the edge of her bed and opened the book to its marked page.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great..." Sarah read to herself aloud.

The words slowly spun themselves around her.


	3. Owls

Owls

"Toby!" Sarah cried out as the memories of her wishing Toby away flooded through her. She ran to Toby's room with the book still in her hand.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that Toby was still in his room and perfectly fine. He was bouncing enthusiastically in his crib while holding onto the rails and gibbering away in his baby talk. That was when Sarah noticed that Lancelot had been dropped on the floor. Smiling, she bent to retrieve the bear when movement caught her attention.

Staring at her through the window was a very large white didn't know why, but the owl's appearance set her on edge. Picking the bear up, Sarah walked over to the window and closed the drapes in front of the owl, but before fully closing them she childishly stuck her tongue out at it.


	4. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Jareth felt his feathers ruffle in outrage at having Sarah blow a raspberry at him. He could feel the rage simmering slowly through his veins. Ever since the other night in that room everything he said and did seemed to go unnoticed by her. Could she not understand how much he had offered her? How much he was still offering her?

She only seemed to see him as a villain who had stolen her baby brother. But it was she who had given the child to him. Practically yelled that he take the child from her. He had done everything she had asked of him yet it all ended in such a huge misunderstanding.


	5. Stalkers

Stalkers

Sarah peered over her shoulder at the owl in the tree above her. It had been following her for a few days now. She had noticed it a few times before, but each time she turned to confront it. It would fly away, but today it didn't seem like it was going to do that.

"You do know stalkers are creepy and they get arrested." Sarah told the owl with a glare.

She watched as it ruffled its feathers at her in an aggravated way before taking flight and disappearing into the surrounding.

"Stalker," Sarah called after it.


	6. Love

Love

Stalker! That's what Sarah thought of him. From villian to stalker, what was next? He didn't even want to know. He sat on his throne glowering at every goblin that seemed to move and kicking those that came within reach of his boots.

"Lost your head?" Hoggle asked as he limped into the throne room.

"Well if it isn't Hogsnot," Jareth replied in answer.

"Urg! It's Hoggle," he siad with a huff, "At least I haven't lost my head."

"Love is such a strong feeling for us Fae."


End file.
